


rationale

by JayBarou



Series: The Eye of the Beholder and Commentary [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou





	rationale

My meta for my Frostiron Entry, "The Eye of the Beholder", because Sloth and Depression being so close might sound disrespectfull, but has a valid reasoning. And more stuff.

Bruce is wrath because of the Hulk, he feels guilty for the destruction, but wrath was already deeply rooted in him before Hulk. His father used to tell him that the reason behind every blow was because they, Bruce and his mother, had made him angry. When his father died, Bruce felt guilty for giving in to the anger.

Steve is explained, but he feels guilty because his mother didn’t feed herself in order to feed her son, but he is such a nurturing soul that he can't accept it.

Natasha was shamed many times if she ever looked wistfully at anything. She was one of the chosen ones who weren’t dying in the streets. Who cared that she didn’t have a family or a childhood, or things of her own? She was alive; he had to feel grateful, not jealous. Subsisting was more than enough, no matter the cost. She makes people feel jealous with her gift; either as a weapon, like she did with Loki, or as a real gift: jealousy well used makes a great motivator for children, it gives them a goal.

Pepper didn’t think of herself as a greedy person, but being Tony’s assistant had drawn attention to her, and the magazines had called her an upstart and a greedy minx. It had started to corrode her and seeing the kind of businesspeople with which she had to deal with, it was hurtful. She turned her hate on them when she had the gift, playing on their greed to create charities and foundations.

Coulson: victim of the circumstances, when he was handed hell on a silver plate he didn’t know how to get rid of it. (he’ll never confess that part) Phil decided to check what was the whole deal with hell, but it didn’t make sense. Dr. strange wanted Coulson to hand over the control of hell, like Fury; they didn’t believe that he couldn’t, so Coulson went to the next best thing he could think of, a scientist with fingers in all pies. Stark helped a little and was obsessed, a lot, so Coulson found Janet and consulted her too. The magic device picked their ideas and feelings while they were frustrated and unable to make it work, it latched on to their guilt, their ideas, and gave back a reflection that they misinterpreted.

Thor is proud, so proud of himself, of Asgard, he makes some people proud, and when he becomes human, the magic machine hiccups and points at him. Thor still has a lot to learn, and I firmly believe  he could learn more.

Coulson moved Jane to the tower to have her close if he ever decided to clue her in, she will probably be pride and Thor will have to learn to be good as her, because she wants to study the bifrost.

Darcy just tagged along because Stark tower sounded fancy, fancier than Puente Antiguo.

Clint’s perching habits had already gained him a fame of lazy, but when he partially lost his hearing, he got in a depressive spiral that didn’t have an end. He felt slow in missions, life looked dull, learning sign language was a huge effort and other agents just told him that he was being lazy. The more they said it, the less energy he had to move. Clint went to therapy and got better, but the feeling of guilt, the accusations of laziness and the symptoms of depression were linked too deeply to change them.

Tony had an identity crisis when he saw himself in the magic thing. No bible had entered the house of a Stark in more than 40 years, since Howard believed in the holly ass of Capatin America or something. Tony had seen the se7en film though and he saw himself in greed, and in wrath, especially after his revenge spree in Afghanistan, and in jealousy, and in pride, maybe even gluttony if his intake of alcohol was considered. He played it cool and he kept lust for himself, it was the truest of all, a love-less genius, a playboy. He got it in his mind that there had to be a way to make good use of lust, loopholes and he immersed himself in the study of magic. He realized he could feel the wanderlust and the bloodlust just as easily as simple lust, and when he found curiosity he felt much more comfortable with it. He had been acused of too curious, of too nosy, of too inquisitive, intrusive, meddlesome…

Tony and Bruce are exceptionally good pissing other people off, even better when Clint bothers to join them, Natasha was good but too silent to the art of pissing off, Steve was bad at it, he only pissed people off by chance, like pepper. Tony was easily sidetracked, Bruce though, he could track and persistently stand against companies bigger than any hulk.

Loki doesn’t have pets or sonsin thhis story;, they are friends. He has a thick network of blackmail and here he uses Frigga’s love to realize Thor is his brother.


End file.
